Code Of Conduct
The Code of Conduct Miiverse Manners The following are some important guidelines for making Miiverse a fun and enjoyable experience for everyone. The Miiverse Code of Conduct contains detailed information, so please read it carefully. Posts Can Be Viewed Around the World Miiverse contains many gaming communities where people from all over the world can share their thoughts. When you post in a community, remember that everyone can see it, so please express yourself in a way that everyone can enjoy. Use common sense, and think before you post. Miiverse is a service that is also accessible from the Internet, so bear in mind that people who don't use Miiverse may also see your posts. Additionally, any comments you make on your friends’ posts will be seen not by just your friends but by people around the world, too. Please keep this in mind. Be Nice to One Another In order to keep Miiverse a fun place for everyone, we ask that you be considerate to other users. Help us keep Miiverse an enjoyable experience by not posting anything inappropriate or offensive. Do Not Post Personal Information—Yours or Others’ Remember, knowing someone in Miiverse isn’t the same as knowing them in real life. Never share your e-mail address, home address, work or school name, or other personally identifying information with anyone on Miiverse, and never share anyone else's information either. Additionally, if someone you meet in Miiverse invites you to meet him or her in the real world, do not accept. Miiverse is an online community and should not be used to arrange real-world meet-ups. Don’t Post Spoilers Some people come to Miiverse looking for tips and tricks for games, but others want to discover a game's secrets all on their own. Posts that reveal secrets of a game or its story are called "spoilers." If you're posting something about a game that might be a spoiler, be sure to check the Spoilers box before sending your post. This way, people who don't want to be spoiled won't see your post. Vandalism Vandalism is not tolerated at all on this wiki. Reverting edits takes less then 5 click and your edits will be reverted. And you will be blocked. Any vandalism will lead to a 1 year block. Vandalism includes, but isn't limited to: * Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages *Blanking (deleting text/photos/etc.) pages or sections *Removing content from pages *Renaming pages without the authorisation of admins Edit Wars No edit wars, this means no mass undoing or rollbacking peoples edits. Rollbacks who do this will most likely be demoted. Spam Spam is when a user post nonsense on Message Walls, or Comments. Spam is not permitted here. You may spam your own userpage or message wall greeting if you whoud like. Image Code Of Conduct All images must have be related to 3DS Wii U virtual console or drawing Games only, any non related images will be deleated Unrelated pages Do not make pages unrelated pages. If an unrelated page has been found, it will be deleted immediately. = If You Are Blocked Or Banned If you have been banned or blocked here, you may appeal it using your own or an admin's message wall. If you are unable to do so, you may contact any admin using their wall on Community Central Wiki. * If you are blocked or banned here, it is NOT appropriate to follow any admin to another wiki to complain. This will result in an extension of the block or ban here, and likely a block on the wiki in question. * If you are blocked on another wiki, it is NOT appropriate to follow an admin here to complain. Socking Sockpuppeting is the creation and/or use of an additional account to get around a block or chat ban. Sockpuppeting is not permitted on this wiki. The second account will be blocked infinitely, and the original account's block or ban will be extended at moderator discretion. You may, however, create another account for yourself if used for other purposes, such as losing your password on your original account or simply feeling the need to start off fresh. Another exception are Bot accounts COPPA On This wiki we take COPPA very seriously, COPPA is a law witch you can not give personal information about your self under the age of 13. What To Do If Someone is breaking the Rules If someone is breaking the rules use the template and fill in the blanks. If you need to see our report reasons Click Here Note that these rules also apply to chat as well Category:Policy